


Another Life

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [6]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: The Kollok Radar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: There's a universe that's just like Prime A/B out there somewhere but instead of fighting Gods, the Radar gets to be normal teenagers
Series: Kollok stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Another Life

The last thing Mickey wanted to do after 5 days of work was use one of her days off to go to a party. She didn't care about interacting with her peers. She wanted to go home and read. She's been working really late nights and school has been stressing her out, she just wanted to sit in her bed and read. But it's hard to say no to Rachel.

They weren't even close friends, they just work together. But Rachel sees Mickey as the new girl who is too shy to make friends, so she took Mickey under her wing and is forcing her to make friends. It's not that she's too shy, she just doesn't want to get attached to anyone if her dad is going to pack everything up and move towns again.

Also, she's shy.

So, Rachel was dragging her along to this party, not giving her any choice in the matter. She told her to wear something casual and cute. She wore one of her band tees, a flannel, and her beanie. This was casual for her.

She walked out of her bedroom, spotting her dad across the apartment. She slowed her pace and met him in the middle of the hallway. "Getting ready for work?" She asked, watching as he walked into his bedroom.

"Yeah." He answered from inside his room. A few seconds passed and he came back out, looked at her, then walked back out into the living area of the apartment. "Where are you going?"

Mickey shrugged, following him into the kitchen. "Rachel wants to see a movie tonight."

"On your night off, you're going to work?" He turned back towards her, raising an eyebrow.

Mickey shrugged again.

"Who's party are you going to?"

Mickey sighed. Her dad was great at spotting her lies when he was sober. "Rachel's best friend is throwing it." She leaned on the counter by the fridge. "Skye Hawkins?"

Her dad nodded. "Don't do anything stupid."

"That's it? Not gonna tell me I can't go?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes, standing up straight again. "Are you sure?"

"You're an adult, you can make your own decisions."

"I'm only 16."

"Adult enough."

Before Mickey could argue with that statement, there was a knock at the door. She looked at the door, then at her dad. He waved her off towards the door, clearly not at all concerned about his 16 year old going to a stranger's house to party. So, she let out one last sigh and made her way over to the front door, opening it up to reveal Rachel.

"Ready to go?"

"Dad, I'm going to a party..."

"Have fun." She heard him respond from the kitchen.

Rachel peaked around Mickey to take a look inside of the apartment, then returned to her position. "I got my car back, I'm driving."

"What happened to your car in the first place?" Mickey asked, grabbing a set of apartment keys out of the bowl by the door and following Rachel out of the apartment.

"Minor incident, don't worry about it." She waved off the question, leading Mickey back towards the elevator.

* * *

The ride was long for Kollok, Mickey's apartment wasn't exactly next door to Skye's house. She didn't talk much on the ride over, just watched as the apartments became houses that became mansions, listening to Rachel go on and on about her boyfriend.

Mickey's technically met Marcus, he and his friends came by the theater to watch a movie, Rachel let him in for free, but he had to pay half price for snacks. He's from one of the richest families in the town, he could afford to buy the entire theater, but Rachel wanted to be a good girlfriend. Aside from seeing him at school with Rachel and the random theater visits, Mickey didn't know a lot about Marcus.

He came to town like she did, but he was younger so he grew up here. Rachel said he's originally from California, so he's not as far from home as Mickey. Not that it's a competition.

The car pulled up to Skye's house, breaking Mickey from her trance and bringing her back to whatever Rachel was talking about now. She looked around, there were a few cars out front, but not nearly as many as she thought there would be. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Not a lot of people = not many people to avoid, but not a lot of people = she can't sneak away halfway through the night and walk home.

Rachel and Mickey got out of the car and slowly made their way towards the front of the house. Sitting on the steps out front were two younger boys, not too much younger, but younger than them.

As the girls made their way to the porch, the two boys looked up at them. One of them, the one with glasses, lit up completely, nudging his friend in the arm as he stood up. He was a step above the girls, so he stood a little taller than them.

"Hey, Rachel."

Mickey looked at Rachel, expecting her to politely end the conversation quickly so they could get inside. But instead she gave the boy a friendly smile.

"Hey, Billy." Then she looked at the other one. "Tibby."

Tibby looked at Rachel, waved, then looked at Mickey and quickly put his head back down. She tried not to be offended by that response. Rachel was the cool girl, Mickey was just the girl she worked with at the theater.

Also this kid was like 12 so... Doesn't really matter what he thinks of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, leaning on the porch railing.

Billy shrugged. "Tibby didn't think we could get in. I wanted to prove him wrong."

"Did you get in?"

Tibby looked back up at Rachel, shaking his head. "He _made_ me come with him because _he_ wanted to get in but didn't want to go alone. Now we're sitting out here because his mom thinks he has friends and mine is at work. I wanted to stay home and read."

A statement Mickey could relate to. She looked at Tibby, crossing her arms. "Read what?" Her tone of voice came out a lot meaner than she meant for it to, but that was just how she was naturally.

Tibby looked at her and quickly dropped his head again. "Comics." His annoyed tone from 5 seconds ago was gone, replaced by a nervous one which is why his answer was so short and fast.

This confirmed in Mickey's head that her question did come out mean. She didn't want it to.

"I don't really... read comics..." Mickey tried to come up with something to say, giving this kid a sign that she doesn't want to kill him just for existing but it was too late, he was already too focused on the shoes he was wearing to be interested in her.

Rachel looked between Mickey and Tibby, then back up at Billy. "I can get you in. Until your mom comes back to get you."

"Really?" Billy's face lit up even more than it was lit up before.

"Don't do it, he's embarrassing." Tibby looked back at Rachel.

"Well, I can at least get you a phone to call your mom."

Tibby pointed to Rachel. "That."

Billy kicked Tibby lightly, but enough for him to let out a small "ow" when his foot hit him.

Rachel moved past Billy, motioning for Mickey, Billy, and Tibby to follow her inside. Once they got inside, Skye was quick to greet them as she poked her head out from the kitchen and ran over as soon as she saw Rachel.

"I was starting to think you stood us up." She said, giving Rachel a quick hug. She pulled away, looked at the three people standing behind Rachel, then shot her a look.

Rachel looked back at Mickey, Billy, and Tibby, then gave Skye a smile. "Tibby and Billy have to call their mom." She said, pointing to Billy and Tibby, then grabbing Mickey's shoulders and moving her in between herself and Skye. "And this is Mickey, from the movie theater."

Skye gave Mickey a smile, then glared at Billy and Tibby. "Call your mom, get out of here before the cool kids show up."

"Skye." Rachel gave her a look.

Skye sighed, rolling her eyes. "If you wanna stay for like...an hour..." She looked around, then back at the boys. "But don't drink anything and if you do, I'm not responsible."

Billy nodded, looking at Tibby. He shook his head in response which earned him another kick from Billy, he responded to that by punching Billy in the arm.

"I'm not staying." Tibby told him.

"You can't call my mom unless I'm leaving with you."

"I'll walk home, I don't care."

Mickey looked between Rachel and Skye, Rachel was continuing her Marcus conversation while Skye shared the same expression Mickey had mentally earlier in the car. She stepped past the two girls and over to Billy and Tibby a few feet away.

"I'll walk with you." Mickey offered, looking at Tibby.

Billy and Tibby looked at Mickey, then at each other, then back at Mickey.

"I don't really wanna be here either." She continued.

Billy shrugged at her statement. "I'm cool with being here, I like the party scene."

"You've literally never been to a party in your life." Tibby looked back over at Billy.

"I've been to plenty of parties." He corrected, not taking his eyes off of Mickey.

"It's not a party if it's at my house and there are only two people."

"Dude, shut up."

"She knows you don't party, you were in a coma-"

"That's why I go to parties."

"So, being in a coma was your party trick?"

"Dude-"

Mickey took a step back, rethinking her decision. Maybe she'd be better off listening to Rachel go on and on about her boyfriend. Billy and Tibby stopped arguing, turning their attention to Mickey.

"Ignore him, he's being a baby because he doesn't know how to act around cool kids." Billy told her, rolling his eyes.

"Billy doesn't even know what cool means, he thinks he's a cool kid."

"I'm _very_ popular around town." Billy announced, not taking his eyes off of Mickey.

"You were in a _coma_." Tibby responded, glancing over at BIlly. "For 10 years." He looked back at Mickey.

Mickey scoffed, crossing her arms. "How long have you two been friends?"

"A year." They both responded.

She nodded slowly, looking between the two of them. "Wanna go get a drink?" She gestured towards the hall that lead to the kitchen, clearly visible from where they stood in the living room.

"I don't know if-" Tibby started but Billy threw his hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Drinks sound great."

"I meant like water." Mickey clarified, noticing the change in Billy's stance.

Billy removed his hand from Tibby's mouth and shook off the burst of confidence he had. "Yeah, water...Or juice."

" _I'm the baby_." Tibby mumbled, taking the lead in walking towards the kitchen.

Mickey and Billy followed behind Tibby, and Rachel and Skye followed behind them as they all made their way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, they noticed there were three other people there.

Marcus Bennett aka Rachel's boyfriend, his sister Laura Bennett, and his best friend Mallory Jenkins.

The more people that Mickey saw, the more she wanted to go home and read. It didn't help that she knew these people from stories.

Mallory was a chaotic mess of a human and if he's working at Taco Bell when you go, just come back another day.

Marcus wasn't a bad person from what Mickey's heard, or from what she's seen. He helped Billy once when a bigger kid was picking on him, Rachel makes sure to tell that story a lot.

Laura...Mickey actually hasn't heard much about Laura. The only thing she remembers hearing is that Laura is like a bigger sister to Rachel and takes care of Marcus like a mom since their parents are always working late. But other than that, Mickey doesn't know much about her.

Rachel immediately walked over to Marcus and clung to his side, placing herself right between Mallory and Marcus. She could have moved in beside Laura and Marcus, but something told Mickey that she wanted Mallory to take the hint. Skye must have talked her ear off about him since he showed up before Rachel did.

Skye stood beside Mickey, Billy, and Tibby across from the others. Skye also could have found a place in the other group, but she wanted the advantage of seeing who showed up to her party next. She invited most of the school, like an experiment. Also she needed new friends since Rachel was spending most of her time with Marcus these days.

"Listen, I'm just saying, if we are going to add a new burrito to the menu, we should at least get to run our own ideas first." Mallory said to Marcus, completely ignoring the fact that Rachel stood between them.

Marcus looked just as confused as the people who were walking in on this conversation. "What ideas could you possibly have?"

Mallory shrugged. "I don't know..." He looked around the kitchen. "Cheetos." He said, turning back to Marcus.

Marcus rolled his eyes, channeling his inner Skye who was doing the same thing.

"Laura, you've been listening to him this entire time." Skye looked over to Marcus's sister. "How have you not killed him yet?"

Laura shrugged. "He's always at our house, I've tuned it out for the most part."

Skye groaned. "I can't wait that long." She looked at Mallory. "Do you have a mute button?"

"No?" He answered, slightly confused with his answer.

"Mallory isn't a remote, why would he have a mute button?" Billy jumped into the conversation, trying to be a part of the popular kid group. Everyone turned to him, he quickly looked at Tibby. "That was dumb, why did you say that?"

Tibby thought about responding, decided it would just lead to another pointless argument, instead he just rolled his eyes.

As everyone continued to target Mallory, the door opened up again. This time, Embeth Pegg walked through it.

Embeth is someone that Mickey has seen at the movies a few times, they have similar jobs and she skips school just as often as Mickey does. It's not because she doesn't like school, she just thinks there are better things she could do with her time, she's made that clear on the days that she is at school and the teachers lecture her about not being there.

In fact, out of everyone at this party, Embeth might be the person Mickey could see herself getting along with. They're both loners, they both have jobs revolving around movies and pop culture, and they both think school is a waste of time. Of course Mickey would never act on that friendship due to the loner trait.

Skye, on the other hand, was thrilled to see Embeth. As soon as the front door shut, Skye skipped down the hall to greet her. She almost seemed more excited to see Embeth than she was to see Rachel and that was her best friend.

Rachel turned, watched Skye run off, shrugged, and brought her attention to Marcus. Mickey continued to watch Skye for a second longer, Embeth didn't care for people like Skye, Skye didn't care for people like Embeth.

The entire party seemed weird. Why would Skye want to throw a party and invite the entire school? Rachel told her not to worry about it, not to question it. Rachel told her that this will be a great way to make friends. Mickey would still rather hide in a corner until she could get away. So she did.

She took a red cup, filled it with water, and hid behind the crowd of people in the living room, tucking herself in the corner beside a plant. After about 15 minutes, Billy brought Tibby into the crowd of people, trying his best to blend in. Tibby had no interest in blending in, he just moved around the people until he was in front of Mickey.

He looked at her, then down at his feet. "I'll go somewhere else." He said, turning away.

Mickey reached out for his arm, pulling him back. "You'll get lost if you go back in there." She gestured to the people when he turned back to face her. "I don't mind the company." She gave him a small smile.

"Okay." He looked back down at his feet again, placing himself about 5 feet away from Mickey. He refused to look back over at her. When the ground got boring, he tried to find Billy in the crowd of people, then he'd go back to looking at the ground.

Mickey wasn't offended, but curious. She slid closer to him, pointing to the shortest kid in the group of people around the living room. "Your friend is really having fun, you should join him."

Tibby shook his head.

"Why?"

Tibby glanced towards the window. "His mom is on her way."

"So why not have fun while you wait?"

"You're not having fun." He finally looked over at her. "Besides, this isn't fun."

He wasn't wrong. This isn't exactly how Mickey wanted to spend her night.

She stood up straight. "You're right. I'd rather be at work than at this party." She started to walk back towards the hall that connected to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

Mickey turned around. "I'm gonna go tell Rachel I'm going to the movies." She stopped walking before she could trip over something. "If you wanna come, I can get you in for free."

Tibby looked from Mickey, to Billy in the crowd. He quickly ran over, grabbing Billy by his backpack strap, and pulling him to the hallway.

While Tibby and Billy quietly argued, Mickey went back to the kitchen to announce her new plans for the night. Rachel, being the person she is, thought it was a good idea and intended to bring everyone else along. Skye shut that plan down almost immediately due to the fact that there were strangers in her house. To compromise, Rachel told her that they would do that next weekend with just their friends. Tonight, they had a party.

Everyone except for Mickey, Billy, and Tibby stayed at the party. The three of them stood on the porch until Billy's mom showed up, and then they went to the movies.

Mickey didn't know what to expect when going to a party that was being thrown by one of the most popular girls at school. She definitely wasn't expecting to leave with two of the considered lamest kids in school. But after watching a movie with them, and talking to them after, once she got Tibby to actually look at her for more than 2 seconds, they were still lame. But they were the kind of lame she could handle.

The next week, though she was technically working, she had even more lame kids to call friends. Even if they were the popular kids, they were secret nerds. Billy and Mallory got along almost as well as Marcus and Mallory, Laura took on the role of defending Tibby whenever Billy would make fun of him, and Skye and Embeth became great friends of Mickey's. After about a month, they went from being friends, to being a dysfunctional family. 

Time flew by quickly, Mickey and Embeth had a reason to want to go to school, and when summer came, they all got together for movies and D&D in Billy's basement.

At the end of summer, a night of D&D went on too long. Billy refused to call it a night because "if Tibby would stop stalling", they could finish the campaign. So instead of calling it a night, they all sat in the basement until each of them fell asleep. When they woke up, everything was still the way they left it, but Rachel's things were missing. It looked like she had packed up and left after everyone fell asleep. The group assumed that's what happened.

But then the FBI showed up.


End file.
